Get a Date with me
by chianishikido
Summary: gue ngak jago lah bikin summary.. tapi ini cerita geje banget dan rada-rada typo.. ini fic pertama gue jadi ngak tau harus nulis apa. DOUZO


**Fanfic…**

**Hiahahaha, ini adalah fanfict pertamaku lhoo.. khuhuhuu *ketawa setan***

**Silahkan membaca!**

**p.s : jangan mencela sebelum membaca, dan jangan protes terhadap isinya!**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Fujiwara-san.. (maap yee anak sesat ini berani membuat karyamu jadi ancur tak terkendali)**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10.00 siang, seorang gadis berbaju feminin dengan long dress berpotongan pendek dan memakai topi baseball itu sudah bolak-balik melirik jam tanganya. Dia tengah bersandar pada tiang listrik di sampingnya. Sudah kesekian kalinya ia mengibas-ngibaskan rambutnya ke belakang, rambutnya yang panjang sebahu membuat dia semakin kegerahan dan membuat suasana di sekitar gadis itu menjadi semakin suram.

Terlihat dari gayanya siapapun bisa menebak bahwa ia sedang menunggu seseorang, seseorang yang mempu membuatnya menjadi secantik ini.

"Sial! Kalau dia datang, akan ku hajar dia!" makinya dalam hati. Dari jauh seseorang sdang memperhatikanya sambil memakan es krim yang mulai meleleh di tanganya. Sudah lebih dari sejam yang lalu ia berdiri di situ, dengan tampangnya yang di atas rata-rata mungkin saja dia sudah bisa menarik perhatian gadis-gadis yang lalu lalang sambil berbisik-bisik. Dengan wajah tersenyum dia memperhatikan si cewek, setelah es krimnya habis dia segera menghampiri si gadistersebut.

"Hoii, lama ya?" tanyanya dengan tampang flamboyanya. Dia mendekati gadis tersebut. Sang gadispun menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Untuk beberapa saat si gadispun terkesiap. Orang yang di tunggunya adalah orang yang baru saja memanggilnya dan orang yang memperhatikanya sedari tadi. Di perhatikan gayanya, orang itu terlihat cakep sekali, lebih dari yang ia pikirkan. Rambutnya yang acak-acakan seperti biasa, memakai kaos putih yang di dobeli dengan sweater biru. Celana jeans baggy yang dikenakanya membuatnya semakin terasa berbeda dan sedikit mencerminakan bahwa orang itu adalah orang yang berkelas.

"Memangnya kau pikir ini sudah jam berapa? Dasar Alien sakit jiwa!" amuk si gadis sambil memukul dada orang itu. Dan ia segera saja menangkap kedua tangan gadis itu, dan kemudian berkata,

"Hemm, kau cantik sekali hari ini. Apa karena aku?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum. Si gadis yang merasa kata-kata itu mampu membunuhnya pun membuang muka. Ia menyadari bahwa menatap lawan bicaranya adalah hal terbodoh yang akan di lakukanya.

"Tidak! Aku hanya ingin mengubahnya saja. Kenapa? Kau keberatan?" ia masih memalingkan mukanya, dan perlahan mukanya memerah seperti udang rebus.

"Hemm" orang itu pun berdehem dan mendekati wajah si gadis, dengan rekflek si gadis menghindari orang itu. Dan memutar balikkan badanya. Orang itu mengikuti gayanya, sampai si gadis itu kewalahan. Sepertinya orang itu ingin menghetahui sesuatu dengan pasti. Semakin si gadis menggelaknya, semakin si orang itu mendekati wajah si gadis. Si gadis pun akhirnya kehilangan kendali dan kewalahan dalam menghadapinya. Dia memandang wajah orang yang di depanya dengan wajah masam.

"Sial! Akan ku bunuh dia!" katanya dalam hati. Semakin si gadis itu marah, semakin manis senyuman si orang itu. Dan si gadispun akhirnya menyerah.

"I..ii..iiya aku minta bantuan Aoi untuk mendandaniku. Puas kau?" wajahnya bersemu merah. Dia merasa sangat malu untuk mengatakan hal itu. Haahh… haaah… ngos-ngosan dia melakukanya.

"Hem… kamu memang jahat !" kata orang itu sambil tersenyum menatap gadis yang dipanggilnya Misaki itu. Dia memegang tangan Misaki dan mengajaknya untuk pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Maa.. mau ke mana kita?" Tanya gadis bernama Misaki itu. Dia mencoba untuk melepaskan tanganya dari orang di depanya.

"Lho? Memang aku tidak memberitahumu ya?" tanya orang di depanya itu. Misaki hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dia merasa orang itu tidak mengatakan apapun kepadanya.

"Hehehe.. aku mau mengajakmu ke taman ria. Kamu mau kan?" tanya orang itu. Dia segera menarik tangan Misaki untuk segera di bawanya ke tempat yang di tujunya. Misaki hanya bisa pasrah, mukanya bersemu merah. Dia tidak dapat menatap wajah orang ini. "Sial" katanya dalam hati. Aku akan membalasnya suatu saat nanti!

"Kamu sudah gila apa? Aku kan ngak suka taman ria!" kata Misaki. Mukanya merah padam. Sesungguhnya dia malu diajak ke tempat kesukaanya itu. Sudah lama sekali dia tidak ke taman ria. Sepertinya dia tidak bisa menolak ajakan orang yang tega memaksanya.

"Ooohh, n sudah pintar berbohong ya? Aku sudah memastikanya kepada ibumu lho!" kata orang yang merangkul bahunya itu. Misaki tersentak, haah? Ibuku? Kenapa Bisa?

"Ukhh, memangnya kenapa? Salah aku suka taman ria?" tanya Misaki dengan polosnya. Orang itu malah tertawa untuknya. Dia memandang Misaki dengan pandangan yang penuh arti.

"Hem,, ngak kok! Kamu kan cewek, jadi wajar dong menyukai taman ria! Sejujurnya saja, aku juga suka kok!" katanya dengan senyuman mautnya. Jantung Misaki berdetak 200 juta kali lebih cepat.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?" tanya Misaki. Agak mengherankan baginya tentang orang ini. Dia tak mau kelihatan bodoh di depanya, maka dari itu, ia menyembunyikan raut wajahnya, bisa gawat wajahnya yang memerah itu di lihat oleh orang itu.

"Lho? Memangnya suprise harus bilang-bilang ya?" tanyanya dengan wajah tersenyum yang selalu sukses membuat Misaki terdiam. Dan merutuki dirinya sendiri yang telah ngakatakan hal itu

Setelah mereka mendapatkan karcis untuk masuk taman ria ini, Misaki memandang penuh harap ke wahana bianglala. Sudah lama ia tak naik wahana kesanganya itu. Orang itu tidak tahu apa yang sedang ku pikirkan, kata Misaki dalam hati. Akan tetapi Misaki salah perhitungan! Orang itu tahu apa yang ia inginkan. Mata Misaki tak pernah membohongi apa saja. Orang itu tahu apa saja raut waja Misaki, mulai dari raut wajah Misaki yang memerah karena malu, kesal, ingin menangis, ketakutan, kecewa, marah, semuanya. Akan tetapi ia tak tahu apa yang sedang melanda Misaki bila bersamanya.

"Hei, kamu mau naik wahana apa Misaki-chan?" tanyanya dengan terus mengenggam tangan kecil itu. Tangan Misaki kecil tetapi keras sesuai dengan watak orangnya. Misaki begitu tegar dalam menghadapi masalah apapun, makanya tanganya sekeras batu karang. Dan ia amat tak suka bila ada orang yang teralu ingin tahu dengan masalahnya.

"Ah, itu ada rumah hantu. Bagaimana kalu kita masuk ke situ saja?" alih Misaki. Ia tak ingin orang ini mengetahui isi hatinya lagi. Mungkin aku akan ke sini lagi dengan para anggota cafe saja, biar tidak memalukan. Tapi Misaki tidak menyadari bahwa orang itu menghela nafas, berpikir kenapa Misaki menyembunyikan hal yang paling diinginkanya. Dia merasa kecewa dengan Misaki yang tak mau mencoba untuk jujur pada dirinya sendiri.

"Oh, kamu yakin mau masuk situ? Kamu ngak takut nih" sindirnya. Misaki membelalak kepadanya. Dia merasa di lecehkan.

"Kamu pikir aku siapa? Haah? Yukimura?" tanya Misaki emosi. Dia merasa kesal. Dia lebih berani dari pada dugaan orang ini. Huh, memangnya aku pengecut apa? Tapi, sejujurnya dia memang takut sekali. Hantu adalah ketakutanya yang paling utama. Orang itu menyadarinya, akan tetapai dia membiarkan Misaki. Ia menunggu hingga gadis ini mengutarakan apa yang dia inginkan. Dia tahu persis bahwa Misaki sangan takut dengan segala jenis hantu. Meskipun itu cuma rumah hantu.

"Hemm, tapi aku ngak nanggung apa-apa ya!" kata orang itu. Misaki mendengus kesal. Ah, apa aku mengganti wahana saja ya? Hemm, dia melirik sekitarnya. Waahh, ada roller coaster! Dia menunjuk wahana yang terlihat di depanya itu. Orang itu menoleh, dia merasa bahwa Misaki ingin melarikan diri, atau ada hal lain?

"Karena kamu meragukanku, bagaimana kalau kita naik itu saja?" tanya Misaki sambil menunjuk sebuag roller coaster yang sedang meluncur. Orang itu mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti. Mereka pun berjalan untuk menuju wahana yang diinginkan Misaki. Misaki sendiri mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya. Jelas dia tak mau merasa bodoh dengan mengucapkan hal yang akan menjerumuskan dirinya sendiri.

"Kamu yakin akan baik-baik saja Misaki?" tanya orang itu, dia meragukan keberanian Misaki. Dia memang mengakui bahwa Misaki memang pemberani, akan tetapi keberanianya terbatas pada hal-hal tertentu.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja, PAYAH" Misaki menjawab dengan memberikan penekanan pada kata terakhirnya. Huh, menyebalkan sekali orang ini!

Mereka segera duduk di kursi dan memasang sabuk pengamannya. Jantung Misaki berdetak jutaan lebih cepat sekarang. Dia berharap kendaraan ini mengalami kerusakan atau apapun itu. Orang itu, sepertinya santai-santai saja, dia memandang sekalilingnya dengan cermat. Sesekali dilihatnya raut wajah Misaki, ketakutan raut itu yang muncul untuk ssat ini. Dan Misaki dengan tidak sadar telah menunjukkanya pada orang yang sedari tadi mengamatinya.

"Ya, sudahlah. Kamu memang kejam ya misaki-chan" kata orang itu memeberi penekan pada kata terakhirnya. Dan kendaraan itu pun bergerak, perlahan-lahan dan saat itu pula misaki mulai meremas tangan pada pengamanya, dan mata yang sedari tadi mengawasinya mulai merasa was-was.

Ketika roller itu sudah mulai menuju puncak, Misaki terlihat semakin pucat, peganganya semakin kuat dan dia tersentak ketika ada tangan yang memegang tanganya. Mukanya memerah, sekarang dia mati kutu. Ketakutanya sudah jelas terpampang di wajahnya sekarang. PAYAH, kenapa aku harus terlihat lemah sekarang? Makinya dalam hati.

"Lepaskan tanganku, Alien!" teriaknya, dan makhluk itu meliriknya sebentar sebelum ia menatap Misaki dengan tajam. Sebelum orang itu membuka mulutnya, roller itu sudah bergerak turun, dari ketinggian yang sangat tinggi. Segera saja roller itu melaju dengan cepat, dan itu membuat Misaki malah balik menggengam tangan orang itu.

"Dasar! Jangan sok kuat, Misaki sayang" batin orang itu, dia malah menikmati roller itu, dan sialnya bagi Misaki dia serasa di permainkan oleh orang itu. Mukanya memerah dan berbias tak menentu.

Setelah naik wahana ini, Misaki terlihat sangat kepayahan. Dia keringat dingin, mengatur nafasnya yang tak beraturan. Orang itu pergi membelikan minuman untuknya, dan dia tersenyum nakal ketika melihat Misaki yang masih merinding disko (haah?)

"Nih, jangan menolak. Ngak lucu banget kamu pingsan di tempat seperti ini" katanya sambil menyodorkan minuman lemon kepada Misaki. Dan dia meraihnya dengan dengusan kesal. Huh, sial! Umpat Misaki dalam hati.

"Apa kamu masih berani untuk berpura-pura Misaki?" tanya orang itu. Misaki hanya terdiam tak mampu berkata-kata lagi. Orang itu mampu membaca seluruh pikian dan hatinya.

"Hentikan! Alien sakit jiwa! Kamu bisa mengintip hatiku! Dan takkan kubiarkan hal itu terjadi" umpat Misaki, dia mendorong orang itu hingga hampir terjatuh.

"Heem? Begitukah? Hahaha, bagaimana kalau sekarang aku yang memilih wahananya? Gantian ya!" tanya orang itu, tanpa di komando lagi ia menarik tangan Misaki menuju bianglala. Misaki kaget, kenapa orang ini mampu membaca isi hatinya tanpa di beritahu? Apakah ekspresiku terbaca ketika melihat bianglala itu pertama kali? Haah, aku tak habis pikir! Bagaimana orang ini bisa membaca isi hatinya? BRENGSEK!

"Pak, untuk 2 orang" kata orang yang menariknya itu kepada orang yang membukakan pintu bianglala. Segera saja orang itu menarik tangan Misaki untuk masuk kedalamnya. Perlahan-lahan pun bianglala itu mulai naik ke atas, dan dari puncak Misaki betul-betul terpesona. Sudah lama ia ingin menikmati bianglala yang sudah lama pula tak ia naiki. Benar-benar ngak etis banget deh! Masa aku kalah perang mulu sama orang menyebalkan ini? Dan dari sudut lain, orang itu tersenyum penuh arti.

"Bagus kan? Makanya kau tak usah berpura-pura kuat Misa-chan. Didepanku kau jadi lemahpun bukan masalah bagiku" katanya lembut. Dia mendekati Misaki, dan Misaki tertunduk, mukanya memerah, tak di sadarinya bahwa orang itu memerhatikanya dari awal.

"Aku tak berpura-pura! Untuk apa?" Misaki pun mengeles. Dia betul-betul kewalahan menghadapi orang ini. Dia bisa mengintip hatiku dan pikiranku. Apa-apaan sih makhluk menyebalkan begini?

"Sejak awal kau ingin naik ini kan?" sodor orang ini! Misaki semakin terdiam, tak mampu berkata-kata lagi. Salah-salah nanti malah dia yang kena omonganya sendiri, bisa mati kutu nanti.

"Huh, lalu apa urusanya denganmu?" tanya Misaki berusaha supaya dirinya tak di pojokkan semakin dalam.

"Jelas dong, bagiku kebahagiaan kamu untuk saat ini adalah penting Misa-chan" kata orang itu semakin mendekati wajah Misa-chan. Dan semakin dekat, tanpa Misaki sadari kedua bibir mereka sudah menyatu. Ciuman kecil itu membuat dada Misaki semakin bergemuruh, dia merasakan detak jantungnya semakin berdegup dengan kencang. Aneh, benar-benar aneh, kenapa hanya orang ini yang mampu membuatnya tak berdaya. Tanpa dis adari, Misaki mula menikmati ciuman kecil itu, orang itu pun juga mengatur irama ciumanya.

"Haah, haah" Misaki pun kehabisan nafas, orang itu mulai merayap ke leher Misaki, Misakipun mendesah pelan dan orang itu memberi kissmark di sana. Lalu ia berkata,

"Janganlah kamu berpura-pura didepanku Misa-chan! Aku ngak suka kamu yang pura-pura tegar. Menangislah jika ingin menangis, dan cemburulah jika memang cemburu, dan jangan menyembunyikan apapun dariku. Buatku dirimu lah yang terpenting saat ini" ucap orang itu sambil mengelus kepala misaki dengan lembut. Misaki terlihat lucu dengan mukanya yang memerah.

"Huh, aku benci sekali denganmu" kata Misaki sambil membuang mukanya.

"Aku sudah tahu Misa-chan" orang itupun tersenyum melihat orang yang disayangnya itu malu-malu tak karuan.

Dan bianglalanya pun mulai turun kebawah, merekapun keluar. Tak jauh dari sana ada kerumunan orang-orang. Dan terlihatlah Yukimura yang sedang kebinggungan bersama Kanou. Misaki menghampiri mereka, dan menyapanya terlebih dahulu dari orang itu. Yukimura yang melihat Misaki segera menghampiri Misaki sambil terisak-isak. Kanou yang di sampingnya hanya terdiam tak melakukan apapun.

"Hei, kalian sedang apa di sini?" tanya Misaki kepada dua orang itu.

"Kami sedang membantu Aoi-chan membuat video klip idola. Akan tetapi karena aku lupa membawa peralatanya, aku dimarahin sama Aoi. Huhuhuhu" Yukimura pun menangis di depan Misaki. Misaki melihat Yukimura sebentar lalu melirik Kanou. Kanou yang dilirik seperti itu oleh Misaki hanya bisa menunduk, ketakutanya akan perempuan belum bisa tersembuhkan dengan benar.

"Lalu? Orangnya mana?" tanya Misaki. Di carinya Aoi, dan lihatlah dia, kerumunan orang-orang di depanya adalah para fans Aoi yang sedang merubungi idolanya. Misaki hanya bisa mencibir melihatnya.

"Hemm, ngomong-ngomong ketua. Kenapa kau bisa ada disni bersama Usui?" tanya Yukimura. Sekarang giliran Misaki yang gelagapan. Dia binggung mencari alasan, dan sebelum ia menjawab orang yang bernama Usuipun menawab pertanyaan Yukimura.

"Kami sedang kencan" jawabnya simpel. Dan hal itu malah membuat Misaki semakin terpojokkan. Untungnya bala bantuan segera datang, trio payah melihat Misaki dan menghampirinya.

"Waaahhh, ada ketua di sini juga!" kata Kurotatsu.

"Sedang apa ketua disini?" tanya Shiroyan, kemudian ia melirik Usui. Usuipun menatapnya dengan tajam. Usui memberi tanda kepada trio payah untuk tidak bicara apapun lagi kepada Misaki. Dan mereka merasa bahwa Usui seperti Bodyguardnya Misaki 24 jam non-stop.

"Hei, kalian!" panggil Aoi, dan kemudian ia terkejut melihat Misaki dan Usui. Kemudian ia menghampiri Misaki. Kemudian sebuah senyuman tersungging di bibirnya. Mengertilah ia kenapa ia harus bersusah payah mendandani makhluk yan tak pernah berdanan ini kemarin. Heemm, dasar makhluk gengsi tinggi, gumam Aoi.

"Hai, Misaki!" kata Aoi kepada Misaki. Misaki yang melihat Aoi menjadi super terkejut. Ia lupa bahwa bantuan dandan yang sekarang ini dibantu oleh Aoi. Aslinya ia bilang kepada Aoi pergi bersama ibunya. Tapi sekarang ia terlihat bersama dengan Usui.

"Haa..haaai juga Aoi" balas Misaki dengan terbata-bata. Sial banget sih aku hari ini! Kenapa mesti mengalami hal seperti ini.

"Ketua? Kok dandanan ketua beda sekali ya? Tanya Yukimura. Dia memperhatikan penampilan Misaki yang super feminin. Trio payah juga melihat penampilan Misaki, dan mimisanlah mereka. ( namanya juga trio payah)

"Oh, ini? Katanya dia berdandan spesial untukku" kata Usui. Dan marahlah Misaki.

"Enak aja! Kamu ngak berhak ngomong begitu!" bentak Misaki. Dan kemudia Aoi menyambar Misaki.

"Lho? Katanya kamu pergi sama ibumu?" tanya Aoi. Dan mampuslah Misaki detik itu juga.

"Lho? Dia bilang hari ini mau pergi denganku kok. Ibunya kan lagi ada di Yokohama, katanya neneknya sakit" jelas Usui. Dan semakin jelaslah semuanya.

Sepertinya dunia ini akan runtuh. Misaki dicecer pertanyaan oleh Usui, Yukimura, Aoi, trio payah, kecuali Kanou (tentu saja ^^)

Badan Misaki merasakan panas yang luar biasa, dan dia pun teriak..

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKK" dan terbangunlah ia dari tidurnya. Tubuhnya telah basah oleh keringat. Dan nafasnya pun tersengal-sengal.

"Haaah, haaah, tadi Cuma mimpi toh" Misakipun mengelus dadanya. Setelah ia sadar, sebuah lagu mengalun dari telinganya. Yep, dia sedang mendengarkan lagu, dan kebetulan laguny Summer Timenya NEWS. Dia melihat sekeliling, ia masih berada di sekolah dan ribuan kertas urusan osis masih menumpuk di depanya.

"Lebih bagus begini daripada mimpi gaje tadi" lalu pintu ruang osis terbuka. Diapun melihat ke arah pintu. Di sana telah berdiri seorang yang telah menjadi sumber malapetaka di mimpinya.

"Hai, sudah bangun?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum. Dia memberika sekaleng kopi panas untuk Misaki.

"Hemm" jawab Misaki sambil merebut kopi itu dan segera meminumnya.

"Heeii, ibu dan adikmu lagi di Yokohama kan? Bagaiman kalau sabtu besok kita pergi berdua? Jam 09.30 kutunggu kau di Tugu Yagashira" kata orang itu. Dan pingsanlah Misaki.

"Misaki? Oiiiii" orang itu menjadi panik.

Sebenernya nih, gue pingin buat FF ini jadi rated M *dasar nista!*

Berhubung gue belum berani membuat rated M dan mungkin gue bakal mimisan sebelum karya ini jadi *ketawa gila* tapi terbesit di kepala gue untuk membuat yaoi dari pasangan YukiKanou. Ahahahaha *ketawa nista* tapi ah tidaak! Kanou-ku tidak akan aku buat macem-macem deh! Teralu sayang, jadi mungkin Aoi dengan Yuki? *pingsan*


End file.
